Tails Adventure
by SamtehTailsfan
Summary: Tails builds a new plane and goes to test it out... whats the worst that can happen?
1. The start

**I own nothing! is it that bad? **

"Finally!" The well known kitsune placed down the blue and black tool box, black from oil stains. A small rag hanging out the side also covered in oil.

He dumped the toolbox near the back of his workshop and stretched, slowly making his way to his kitchen, the floor quite dirty due to neglect, a small pile of dishes waited near the sink giving off a weird odour. A small table near the centre of the room, four chairs surrounding it.

Tails jumped, his fur standing on end as the front door slammed open the just as fast closed as a blue blur rushed downstairs and out of sight. "What the?"

"I'm not here!" Just as that was said there was a loud banging at the door.

"Sonikku! I know your in there now open up!" The loud banging continued until the door fell off it's hinges. Amy stood at the doorway, hammer in hand looking very pissed off.

"Here Sonic Sonic Sonic!" She sang as she walked around Tails house, room to room. Then... she started to go down the stairs.

"Uh... Uh Amy! You uhh can't go down there..." Tails ran over and blocked her path.

"Sonic's down there! Isn't he?" She glared at the young kitsune.

"Uhh... No... It's just I haven't cleaned up down there... It.. It's really a big mess!"  
Tails waved his hands in front of himself innocently.

"Suuure..." She picked Tails up from his scruff and moved him aside.

"HEY!" Tails struggled a little as Amy placed him on one of the kitchen chairs. She then went down the stairs, Tails watching her go. Sighing in defeat.

"AHA! I got you now!" Amy's voice echoed from down the stairs.

Tails stood up and also went down the stairs. Opening the door revealing a rather dark room, the light from the open door illuminating small pieces of metal around the room.

He reached over and switched on a small switch, lighting his entire workshop. Large pieces of machinery littering the floor, none of them really connecting. All the actual machines were covered by large white sheets like old furniture.

Tails looked around his great workshop. So far everything he had created was very good and helped Sonic defeat Eggman. But strangely he couldn't help realize that he once too, defeated Eggman... without the help of machines then once another time with his Cyclone.

A loud crash brought Tails back to reality. He watched his Cyclone plummeted to the ground from its previous standing position. A even louder clang echoing around the room as it collided with the metallic floor below it.

He screamed loudly in horror as pieces of it fell everywhere... Amy and Sonic sitting stunned just behind it, Amy still wielding the hammer. They slowly turned and looked at the young kitsune as his face took on a look of terror mixed with anger.

**"OUT!"** He screamed at the top of his lungs. Shutting his eyes tight and pointing to the door.

Amy and Sonic slowly stood up and walked passed the hurt kitsune. Sonic stopped near the door and turned around. "Can I help?" He asked sounding quite guilty.

"Just go..." Tails lowered his head and his arm fell to his side.

Sonic left closing the door behind him, quietly.

Tails slowly walked over to the large mass of garbage... That's all he could consider it to be now. Tears ran down his furry cheeks as he looked at it. "How could it..." He looked along the side where the worst of it was. "How come you can survive blasts from Eggman but you can't handle the wack of a hammer..." He wiped away the tears and picked up a small box nearby.

Upon opening it a small glow emanated from it. "I guess I'll just have to try harder..." He pulled out the Chaos Emerald, a beautiful yellow glow lit the room more than the light bulb. "No... Not try harder...

Do better..."

**Next Day**

Sonic and Amy were walking along. Amy was carrying a few bags and Sonic was just lagging behind. "Ames... We should just leave him alone."

"NO WAY! It's our fault he's locked himself in there, so we have to make everything better. Anyway that's how you've alway been right? Helping people." Amy glared at him in a evil but slightly cute way.

"Okay Okay! But if he tells us to go, we go ok?" They both nodded in agreement and continued to the young kitsunes house.

When they approached the door they found it was still off its hinges and on the same spot it was yesterday. "Tails!" Amy called with her hand near her mouth. A look of worry spread across their faces as no reply came.

"Tails!" Sonic ran down the stairs to Tails lab. After a while he came back up. "He's... He's not there... and the Cyclone is still broken..." Sonic quickly ran to the garage portion of the house. "Uhh... Amy..."

Amy walked through the same door Sonic did, gasping in shock and dropping her bags.  
Sonic and Amy look upon the empty garage with only the toolbox, a few misplaced pieces of metal and a large white sheet.

**Earlier that day**

Tails walked to his garage with the Chaos Emerald tightly clutched in his hand. He walked over and grabbed his toolbox, walking over to a large white sheet covering something. With one swift hand movement the sheet flew off and hit the floor revealing a large plane. Yellow at the front leading to a dark orange at the back, only one seat was visible with nice purple velvet. Its large wings showed engravings of two tails one behind the other. The wings facing towards the back.

'From far away it would look like a fireball.' He thought as he climbed in. A magical feeling filling his body as he happily placed the Chaos Emerald into a slot. "No more games! Lets go! FURY!"


	2. The Flight

**I like owning stuff... unfortunately I only own Fury and the storyline everything else is copyright of SEGA. Sam owns herself. **

The garage door opened with a loud grinding sound like metal being dragged along train tracks. When it reached the top the ground itself opened revealing a long runway. The trees parted way and the sound of an engine could be heard starting up.

All of a sudden, in a gust of wind. The plane known as the Fury took off, speeding into the fast winds of the sky.

The clouds parted way as he sped through the air at an amazing speed. "This is so cool!" He shouted as the high winds blew his fur around, his tails swished in the cool breeze.

A loud beeping sound bought him to look back at the controls, The temperature gauge was strangely high. A loud explosion knocked Tails a bit forward. He looked back and a look of terror crossed his face.

The back tail of the plane was in bad shape. "OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN!" Tails panicked and started pressing buttons, trying to transform the now plummeting plane.

**"ERROR"** Crossed the computers screen in a red colour.

"CRAP!" He screamed as the once great Fury spun out of control down towards a forest from what the young kitsune could tell before everything went black.

**A few hours later**

Tails slowly came to. He could hear birds chirping and he was laying on soft grass. Moving slightly, nothing hurt too bad. Mostly just bruised.

"Ugghhh..." He groaned as he opened his eyes. Coming face to face with a pair of aqua eyes. He squealed and instinctively jumped back.

"Chao?" Tails rubbed his eyes and looked where he had awoken. A young yellow fox wearing a purple shirt and blue trousers that shined light blue in the light. She wore no gloves or shoes. She had a scruff of her hair on top of her head forming into a large fringe. She was strangely holding a stick.

She slowly walked over to him. "Hello!" She tossed the stick behind her and grabbed his hand and began dragging him against his will.

"Hey Uhh, Hey!" She stopped and he fell down by her side.

"HEY! What's this thing? Is it a Chao?" She pointed ahead of her while looking at Tails.

Tails looked to where she was pointing. His newly built Fury was perched upon a pile of trees that must have been knocked down by impact. Oranges and apples were spread across the area. "OH MAN!" Tails tried to run to it but got pulled back by the other fox. "Hey do you mind I gotta check my plane."

"A plane?" She tilted her head and looked at Tails queerly. "OH! A plane right! That's your plane?"

Tails sighed, where in the world was he. "Yes... It's my plane."

"That's good cause I thought it was a Chao, because my mummy said that Chao don't catch fire and fall from the sky when they fly." It was Tails turn to look at her queerly. "HEY!" Tails jumped a little at her sudden shouting. "You have two tails! NO FAIR!"

"Wha...What?"

"My brother said that I have two tails because I'm special...But I guess he never was the brightest of the bunch..." She trailed off. "HEY! You've never been here! Can I show you around!"

"How do you know I've never been here..."

"DUH! Only my brother comes here." She threw her arms in the air, pulling Tails to his feet. "Well first things first...Uhh This is my garden!" She spread out her arms and spun around.

"You mean this orchard?" He looked around, there were trees for miles around. He then noticed something. "OH MAN! I'm sorry!"

Sam turn to him with a confused look. "Chao?"

"I totally messed up some of your trees when I crashed." He put his hands on his head.

"No biggy...Just means I've got something better to do than clean up."

"Oh...well I'm really sorry." The yellow fox grabbed Tails arm and began dragging him away from the crash site.

"I grow apples over there and..." She pointed around randomly.

"Umm...can I ask you something?"

"Sure! Shoot away!" Tails again looked at her funny.

"What's your name..."

"I'm Sam like it says on my shirt." She pointed to her shirt. 'Strange' Tails thought. 'I didn't notice that before...' "HOLY COW! I didn't even ask your name did I?"

"Umm no...My name is Tails if you wanted to know..."

"Tails...Tails?" She looked at him funny. "Why are you named Tails? Because you have two tails? Because that's just weird, I mean geez you have two tails lets name you Tails!"

Tails mumbled something under his breath while they continued walking along the huge garden.


	3. Tails meets

**I wish I owned Tails! He is so CUTE! Unfortunately for me SEGA owns him and the others too. But I own Myself!**

They continued walking through the orchard at a slow pace. Walking by orange trees, lots of apple trees, some grape vines and just about every plant known.

"How do all these plants grow here?" Tails wondered aloud while walking along side Sam.

"I don't know...But my brother said once that it was because I love my plants so much."

Sam cupped her hands together. She stopped and looked at Tails like he had something to look at.

"What?" He looked back at her.

"Looky! I think my brother is here today!" She pointed past Tails.

Tails turned around and looked to where she was pointing. There was an apple tree but all the apples were on the ground and eaten to their cores.

Sam grabbed Tails arm and ran over to the bottom of the tree, avoiding the cores. "HEY BRO! Are you up there?" She called and some shuffling was heard from the tree.

"Yeah?" Came a muffled reply, obviously eating.

"We have a visitor!" Sam shouted happily.

"Really? Which mental institute did it come from?" Some more shuffling was heard.

"A plane! He was flying the plane that crashed and made the big BOOM sound!" She then let go of Tails arm and ran over to the tree. "Now come down and say Hello!" Sam shook the tree hard, making it sway a little too far.

Tails shut his eyes as a yelp was heard then a loud thump and a bit of a squish too. "Tails this is my brother Golbez, Golbez this is Tails."

"Aww! That's so cute! Sammy has a boyfriend...HAHAHA!" Tails opened his eyes and looked at Sam. She pointed to her right. Tails looked over to the other side of the tree and sitting in a mess of apples was a blue hedgehog with a blue fringe and a yellow stripe going up his top spike, his spikes are styled like Sonics' He also has two large quills down the side of his cheeks. He is wear a dark blue jumper and dark blue trousers with dark blue shoes with yellow socks.

"You... You look like Sonic." Tails couldn't help but point out with a gaping mouth.

"Awww... Dude! Everyone says that, I'm gunna kill that hair stylist..." The Sonic look alike grumbled the last part just under his breath.

"Hey! You said you wanted that look." Sam hinted what seemed like good information.

"I so wanted the red..." Golbez muttered, sounding slightly agitated but obviously just being stupid.

"Nah! Ah! Sally said that you were De... Du.. You were drunk!" Sam talked as though her tongue was twisted.

"Sally?" Tails interrupted their conversation, that seemed to be based on their lives.

"Our sis." Sam and Golbez said in unison.

They all stood there for a few minutes while no words came between them.

"So uhh... What now?" Golbez broke the silence.

"We could introduce Tails to everyone!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"Aww... But Sally's' gunna kill me for being out for so long..." Golbez groaned as if in pain when he mentioned Sally.

"SO WHAT! She doesn't even shout at you and you get all iffy." Sam crossed her arms and tried to look angry but failed miserably due to her cute face.

"She doesn't have to shout she just stands there..." He trailed off in a few mutters.

"Okie Dokie then!" Sam quickly ran over to Tails and grabbed him by the arm rather roughly before running off in what seemed a random direction.

"Where are we going?" Tails began jogging to keep up with the crazy fox.

"Home!" Sam simply exclaimed.

"Okay..." Tails could've easily gone faster to overtake the other fox but he had no idea where this place was.

As they were running through some long grass, it suddenly cleared and opened to a dirt road. Where of course Tails could see the destination, on a hill not too far away, a stone house stood with a rather messy yard. Many items discarded around the area made it look somewhat like a dump.

"WEEEE! Sally!" Sam called and ran a little faster as she reached flat ground. Tails easily keeping up with her. She ran up to the veranda that has two doors, one on each side. She let go of Tails and opened the door on the left side. Then, leaving it wide open, she proceeded to take Tails into her 'home'.

After running past an open room with stairs and a large box of books and clothing. They came to the kitchen which had a bench and sink, that seemed assorted with dishes that needed attending to.

Tails cringed at the smell, a mixture of rotted goods and dirty clothing filled the air with its musk.

"I'm afraid of asking, but what the hel- heck is that smell?" Tails covered his mouth with his spare hand. His tails fanned side to side, trying to rid of the stench.

"Well dad had to work today so he didn't empty the bucket." Sam pointed to a bucket that was near the window on the bench. It had pieces of bread and rotten fruit in it. "Dad usually feeds it to the goats, and that other smell..." Her nose twitched as she sniffed the air.

"Well?" Tails moved his hand and stared at the fox intently.

"Smells like... My brother!...or the dog... They smell the same sometimes..." Tails cringed.

"Your dog smells like apples?" Tails quickly stopped any other thoughts from getting through and waved his arms about. "Anyway! You were going to introduce me..."

"Yeah...but I don't know if everyone is here... Let me think Wendy lives in town...Sally had an app- an appoin-, she had to go to town. Golbez is in the orchard...which you've already met anyway...Mum is in town...My little sisters and brother are in school."

Tails eyes were wide. "Just how many people are in your family?"

"Thirteen! Including my mum and dad!" Her face became one of glee, obviously prone to telling the truth.

"Okay..." Tails was amazed. In his mind he only had Sonic as his older brother, but here he had met a girl who came from a huge family. "Umm... Don't mind me asking but... What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Sam looked at Tails, her eyes seemed to gleam in delight.

"Being in a big family..." Tails trailed off at the thought of even having a proper family.

"Annoying." Sam turned away and opened the fridge. "My little sisters and brothers are always getting in my stuff."

"What about Golbez?" Tails watched her as she grabbed a can of fruit salad from the fridge. It apparently had already been opened.

"Golbez and Sally are always messing around in their rooms. They always act so weird and stupid when I'm around...then they go do something somewhere else in the house..." Sam grabbed a fork and poked at the fruit floating in juice.


	4. Tails runs

**YAY! I have to answer everyone reviews! Well actually, I just want to. Saves emailing time.**

**_Narisha-is-here_ - Your friends with Wendy! And she's my sis! If you keep holding her up on msn, she won't be able to review stories. 'Not mine.' HAHA just kidding.**

**_Sky The Hedgehog_ - I'm sorry! I had no idea some people actually liked this story a lot! Not to mention I can only write this on Sam's turn, cause we only get one hour each... And the Golbez thing... Actually I didn't think he was popular... Does he pop up that often? I think he pops up in SallyTheRabbit, Narisha-is-here, Golbezandcrew (That's me!) and of course this one, SamTehTailsFan. If he pops up in others... I'm curious.**

**_Shade-The-Hedgehog_ - Thanks for the tip! I'll use it next time. I actually do use detail like that in my other stories. I think it's the fact this is humour and romance.**

**_SallyTheRabbit_ - What that's it? That's all you gotta say? WHY I OUTTA! Just kidding. Thanks, but uhh don't you just read it on the comp?**

**_Foxgirl12_ - I'm glad you wanted more but I bet you didn't like the fact Tails is being couple with a fan character... wait a minute it's in the summery thing... never mind.**

**Okay! Note of the day, SEGA owns Sonic, Tails and so on. If you didn't know that then your more of an idiot than me. Golbezandcrew owns Golbez and SamTehTailsFan owns Sam.**

"Well umm... This may be a bit fast but where is the nearest city." Tails felt kinda weird that the place was huge but his voice didn't echo.

"City? There's a town... That's about forty miles from here, I think..."

"Are you serious?" Tails thought about it for a bit. He could run that far but he didn't know the way. "Hey Sam, Lets go see your brother again."

"Okay! I need to tell him that Sally isn't home today." Sam jumped with glee and put the fruit away. And once again grabbed Tails arm and began to drag him out of the house.

Tails sweat dropped and quickly took lead, pulling Sam fast down the path, through the grass, up the hill and to their destination. The oversized and probably overlyloved garden.

"WOW! That was fast!" Sam had a look of wonder on her face. "I can't run faster than a goat!"

"Aww...well it was nothing." Tails blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He'd never been commented on his running before.

Sam went to lift her hands and stopped when she realised Tails was still holding her hand. "Uhh... Can I have that back?" Tails followed her eyes and quickly retracted his hand. "Anyway... GOLBEZ!" Sam cupped her hands to her mouth to improve the sound.

"KOOIE!" Came an echoed reply.

"What?" Tails looked at Sam for an answer.

"What?" She mimicked.

Tails sweat dropped. "Why did he say that?"

"Say kooie?" Sam looked at Tails with a sort of funny look on her face. "Don't you know what Kooie means?" Tails shook his head. "Well it doesn't really mean anything I think. It's just sort of a way to tell others where you are."

"Oh... That's clever." Tails nodded in understanding.

"Yeah... Anyway lets go find Golbez." She giggled a little. "Marco!" She shouted using her hands again.

"Polo!" Came a reply.

"Come on, I bet I know where he is." Sam started running into the mini forest.

"I bet I know too...an apple tree." Tails began to run and easily caught up with Sam. He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her along again.

"WEEEE!" Sam screamed from behind. Tails thought for a while. This reminded him of when he used to run with Sonic and he'd have to drag him behind when running at sonic speed.

Finally he was in the lead.

Tails finally stopped at the apple tree that they were at earlier. The apple cores still strewn about on the grass and a rather messy patch where Golbez landed.

"Golbez!" Sam called. No reply came. "I don't think he's here..."

"Really?" Tails walked up to the base of the tree and sure enough there was nothing in the tree.

"MARCO!" Sam cupped her hands again. A few minutes passed but no reply was heard. "Strange, where is he..."

"BOO!" Sam and Tails jumped and turned around.

"Golbez..." Sam stared at the blue hedgehog with a smart grin plastered on his face.

"Yes!" Golbez answered and put his arms behind his back, innocently. His eyes closed happily and leaning slightly forward.

Sam smacked Golbez on the back of the head and he fell to the ground. "Don't do that again!" Sam looked angrily down at the stupid creature.

"I won't...yet..." Golbez lifted his head from the ground and looked at Tails. "So what are you doing in my domain?"

"I was urr...wondering if maybe you could show me the way to town." Tails walked a little back.

Golbez raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam. "Does he mean walk?" Sam shrugged and flicked her tails about. "Do you mean walking?" Golbez turned to Tails, strange enough talking to a Sonic look alike but also the fact that he hadn't yet gotten off the ground.

"Well not walk, that would take too long. I meant run..." As soon as Tails finished the sentence Golbez laughed.

"You mean me?" Tails nodded. "Run? To town?" Tails nodded again. Golbez then began to laughed uncontrollably. After a minute or two, he coughed and got off the grass. His clothes now stained with them. "That's as crazy as me gettin' together with a girl."

Tails tilted his head to the side. Golbez sighed. "I can't run...at all." Sam nodded.

"Yeh! He has ash...ah.. Something to do with breathing." Sam scratched her head a little.

"Asthma... I think that's what it's called." Golbez shrugged. "Anyway! I'm going home and facing the wrath of Sally!" Golbez turned on his heel and began walking away from the two.

"Sally's not home." Sam smiled.

"Really?" Sam nodded. "Sweet! Tele is mine!" He then picked an apple from a nearby tree and continued his walk.

"That many apples cannot be good for him." Tails commented.

"Now what do we do?" Sam ran up beside Tails and stared at him.

"Well...urrr... I guess we gotta fix my plane."

"Can I help." Sam cupped her hands and looked cutely at Tails.

"Sure!" They walked off together to go fix the Fury.

Their shoes ruffling in the lush grass, the wind softly playing its song in the trees, flickys' and other creatures fed upon the many treats of the garden.

They finally came to the Fury. "CHAO!" Sam squealed and ran ahead to the tree. She began to try pull the tree from under the plane. "Hmmm... I'm guna have to get Sally to move that..."


	5. Tools of the trade

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I felt this story was based too much on the fan characters but now that I'm over that! On with the story! By the way I still haven't convinced SEGA that I'm good enough to own Sonic Crew and my Sister still owns Sam and I still own Golbez, Sallytherabbit owns Sally.**

"So... How do we fix it?" Sam ran around picking up the pieces of metal around the area.

"Well, I left my toolbox at home so... I think I'm stuck..." Tails sighed and his ears went down. "What will happen if Eggman attacks."

"My dad has a lot of tools... He has a shed full of them!" She scratched her head and kicked the grass. "Or is it mostly junk... I dunno."

"Would Golbez know?" Tails dug below the seat in hope he may had left some there.

"Nope." Sam swang back and forth on a branch of one of the apple trees. "The only thing he ever pulled apart was a game console, cause it broke."

"Let me guess... He broke it in the first place?" He snickered and tossed out some leaves and twigs that had fallen in.

Sam looked confused and her tails flicked. "No, I don't think so... I think... Actually, I don't recall him saying it was broken..."

Tails laughed and fell on the seat. "Okay! Anyway, where can I get those tools?"

"In my dads shed!"

"And where's that?" Tails jumped down and walked beside her.

"Home!" She smiled with glee. Tails sighed and grabbed her hand and sped off.

Sam laughed the whole way home, to the point when they stopped in the front yard. "Back already?" Golbez peered from the kitchen windows.

"Yup! We need some tools!" Sam shouted back, she pulled Tails around to the other side of the house to a shed that rivalled the house in size. "Okay, let me think... That's the part with the car that doesn't work... That's the one with the animals' food... That's the one with the Caravan and the tools!"

They ran to the open door and looked in. "Whoa!" Tails stepped in and looked at the piles upon piles of junk and the broken cupboard with tools on top of it. "Is your dad a mechanic or something?"

Sam tilted her head and scratched her chin in thought. "I don't think so... He just likes to work on stuff."

As soon as they had picked all the necessary tools and placed them in a wheelbarrow, they went inside for a short rest. They sat on the large brown couch in the lounge room and switched on the TV, Golbez, who was meant to be watching it...was asleep beside them on the couch.

Tails' eyes wondered around the room more than watching the childish channel the yellow fox had changed it to. He finally turned to her and put the words together that he had been thinking in his head. "Sam... How come you have two tails?"

Sam turned the volume down and looked at him. "Chao?"

"And say chao a lot!"

"Chao!" Golbez said rather stupidly and laughed. "It's simple my good friend... I'm sleepy..." He put his arm over his eyes and faked snoring noises.

"Whatever!" Tails got up and headed for outside. "Can we fix my plane now?"

"Okay!" Sam jumped over the couch and grabbed the wheelbarrow. "Lets go."

The sun was high in the sky with clouds drifting by every now a then, giving a cool yet warm atmosphere. The trees swayed ever so slightly as weak stems allowed the trees to release some leaves. The area filled with trees had green grass that was soft and perfect for lying on while any other grass was a brown or black in colour.

As they were running towards the area with the plane and it was in view... They could see a figure standing nearby. "Sally! You're home!" Sam screamed and ran to the caramel-coloured rabbit with tall ears and a large brown fringe and pigtails out the side near her white muzzle. Her skirt and shirt were both green and she wasn't wearing any shoes but she was wearing some white gloves with large dark green bands.

"What's with the plane Sam?" Sam stopped beside Sally and just swayed back and forth.

"What plane?" She said sarcastically and giggled.

"The plane crushing your nice mango tree and ruined most of your other trees." Sally stuck out her tongue and walked closer to the plane. "So... Where did it come from?"

"It's mine sorry!" Tails pushed the wheelbarrow, which Sam carelessly left when she ran.

"That's nice... Now where's Golbez, I thought he'd be out here." Sally pulled a piece of paper from her invisible pocket and held it out for the foxes to see. It was still sealed and had 'To Golbez' written on the front. "It's from Narisha! I don't know why but it is..." She slipped it back into the pocket and looked at them. "Since when did you have a boyfriend Sam?"

Sam looked around and then looked back at Sally. "Where? Wait... I don't..." Sam looked a little annoyed but it disappeared as soon as Sally ran off. "So how do we fix your plane?"

**Home**

"Golbez!" Sally shouted and went to the lounge room from where obnoxious snoring noises were coming from. "I know perfectly well you're not sleeping..."

"Yeah... But some idiots can't tell." He said and continued snoring.

"Narisha sent a letter to you." Golbez quickly sat up and snatched the letter from her open hand.

"Blah blah blah...camp...blah blah...scary stories...blah blah... Going to kidnap all the SEGA characters..." Golbez stared a little longer at the letter. "Not without Celestial and I!" He laughed maniacally and ran to his room.

Some muffled shouting echoed from Golbez' room. "Your SP is under the bed..."

His door slammed open and he walked out. "No, I said, where are my PJ's... Stupid..." He muttered the last part and went back to his room.

**Back**

"Okay... Can you pass me some pliers?" Tails sifted through some wires in the back of the plane.

"Some what?" Sam looked at the tools in confusion.

Tails slapped his forehead and walked over to the wheelbarrow and stood next to Sam. "Those are pliers..." He pointed to the tool on the top of the pile and then grabbed it. He walked back over to the fury and continued working on it.

**Sorry again for not updating in so long but I really lost inspiration for it. But it decided to come kick me in the butt the other day so yeah...**


End file.
